


An observation

by Karmadon



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to frens, Lyros' Neville contest 1st prize winner, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmadon/pseuds/Karmadon
Summary: Prompted by Lyrositor in the Cultist Simulator Discord, I have participated in a contest to create a Neville tribute. As fanfiction, this was subject to a 343 word limit - it just so happened to meet that restriction just so. Also, I won first prize for this!





	An observation

Day 1:

Subject is seen leaving M’s Shop, clutching a book. Headed straight home, did not leave during the night. M, as per usual, was not interested providing further information and had allegedly misplaced her copy of the receipt.

Day 4:

Subject is seen reading in the park. At points seen raising his eyes and looking furtively around the park. Observation broken shortly after, to avoid suspicion.

Day 12:

Subject is seen looking left and right, nervously, before entering a building unfamiliar to the Bureau at this point. Subject is not seen leaving until late at night. In observation from a distance, and then according to closer investigation, the building’s door seemed to have been locked even as subject opened and closed it. Subject’s status has been elevated, and further precautions will now be taken during observations.

Day 43:

Subject has raised his eyes to meet log-keeper’s, from across a crowded thoroughfare, and smiled. Observation broken immediately. Not enough evidence yet exists for apprehension, but this log-keeper will now work harder to find some.

Day 44:

Subject has appeared in log-keeper’s dreams, coming and going as he pleased. Log-keeper formally transferring responsibility for the case to avoid personal danger. 

Day 53:

Responsibility for subject’s case returns to log-keeper by default after replacement’s disappearance. Dreams of subject returned the day before. Fond ones.

Day 54:

Subject appeared in log-keeper’s home, late at night, and spoke quietly of being friends. Log-keeper suspects he might now be compromised. Tea and biscuits were offered, after which subject bid this log-keeper goodnight and quietly walked out through the locked and barred door.

Day 56:

Subject had met with log-keeper at a restaurant. It was a nice one. Subject had provided a gift in the form of a pet snake, to the log-keeper. Gift was not surrendered or reported to Bureau at this time.

Day 68:

We have chartered a ship to the continent. The bureau will not look for us, so far away from here. I have opened to subject, and together we will open a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Lyrositor in the Cultist Simulator Discord, I have participated in a contest to create a Neville tribute. As fanfiction, this was subject to a 343 word limit - it just so happened to meet that restriction just so. Also, I won first prize for this!


End file.
